Caso perdido
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Derek aún no ha podido librarse de los demonios que acechan su pasado. Decidiendo ahogarse en el fango de su desdicha, no sabe que hay alguien que desea sacarle. ¿Podrá, o sólo será una pérdida más?
1. Reloj

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff.

_Este fic participa en el reto: "Traumas del pasado", del Foro __**"Retos Fanfiction"**_

**Caso perdido**

**Reloj (1-5)**

**~O~**

Llueve. Las tenues gotas de lluvia danzan, ominosas, sobre el cristal empañado del gran ventanal que observa. Sus orbes esmeraldas, apenas con un leve matiz azul que no se ve a simple vista, vislumbran las pequeñas corrientes que la llovizna crea con su transitar. Pareciera que bailan en conjunto por la superficie, y él percibe como su reflejo empañado se pierde entre el llanto que el cielo plomizo hoy le otorga.

Derek observa la lluvia a través del cristal que le resguarda del frio, decidiendo que aquella situación es la representación actual de su padecer.

A Derek le gusta la lluvia; le gusta toda la gama de matices y sentimientos que con ella trae. Le gusta que hoy llueva, porque es una fecha especial que le impide olvidar lo que no se debe.

La llovizna amaina, pero a lo lejos, casi esbozado tenuemente, Derek puede percibir las suaves gotas danzar.

* * *

><p>No sabe cuánto tiempo ha permanecido en la misma posición desgarbada. Echándose al olvido en su <em>loft<em>, siente que la eternidad aguarda expectante, para cuando sea el momento de marchitarse finalmente.

Derek quisiera que el tiempo corriera un poco más rápido, pero entonces recuerda que él es viejo, que no siempre camina igual y que la teoría de la relatividad funciona a la perfección para amargarle más su existencia.

Derek no ha decidido echarse al olvido; sólo aceptó que su reloj de arena ya no puede dar más giros.

A lo lejos escucha el incesante golpeteo. Es un sonido constante y molesto que le recuerda que no está solo: hay alguien llamando nerviosamente a la puerta. El _bump-bump_ de aquel conocido corazón le obliga a no echar raíces, haciéndole pararse inevitablemente para ir a recibir al dueño de aquellos frenéticos latidos.

Cuando abre la puerta, la figura de un azorado Stiles golpea sus sentidos con su olor a excitación de adolescente, a tierra mojada, a lluvia perecedera y aquel conocido aroma del almizcle que exhibe molestia. Derek se siente mareado ante todo lo que percibe.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido enclaustrado?

—Estás vivo —confirma Stiles, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Aún sigue situado en el umbral, pues Derek no le ha dado el pase necesario para entrar. No responde; Stiles sabe que no lo hará, ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Finalmente, y Derek aún no sabe cómo, Stiles ingresa a su _loft_ como un vendaval que todo quiere destruir a su paso. Derek le odia en esos pequeños instantes porque no le gusta todo el revuelo que causa en su vida.

Derek ama su incordiosa tranquilidad, y Stiles no es precisamente un individuo tranquilo.

—Qué quieres —exige, su voz ronca, pero mortalmente apagada crispan a Stiles que no se esperaba (o tal vez sí), la pregunta de Derek sin ser interrogante realmente.

—Sacarte de aquí —dice Stiles como si nada, como si no notara que Derek no es el mismo desde hace más de un mes.

Pero Stiles sabe más que nadie, sólo que Derek quiere ignorar como ignora todo lo que a su alrededor acontece.

Hay una fina línea de tensión en sus labios, la bestia en su interior sufre, deseando despedazar con sus garras todo lo que encuentre a su paso, pero Derek se contiene, así como se ha contenido las pasadas lunas. Resopla, cansado de todo.

—Vete, Stiles —habla, intentando sonar diplomático—. No necesito que me saques —farfulla bajo, encontrando molesto que le comparen con un perro.

Stiles lentamente gira su cabeza, observándole con esas dos orbes gigantes que son sus ojos, brillando como el ámbar. Derek no quiere admitir que siente un poco de temor ante el escrutinio.

—No es una sugerencia, Derek.

Con eso, zanja la conversación, comenzando a ordenar lo encuentra por el recinto, todo bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda. Derek no quiere pensar lo que el chico sacrifica, no quiere pensar en el esfuerzo que Stiles hace para evitar irritarle.

Derek no quiere pensar nada más... Sólo quiere creer que ya es un caso perdido.


	2. Tempestad

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff.

_Este fic participa en el reto: "Traumas del pasado", del Foro __**"Retos Fanfiction"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Caso perdido<strong>

**Tempestad (2-5)**

**~O~**

Stiles había intentado de todo, Derek le daba cierto crédito por ello. Ninguno de la manada había incordiado más de lo necesario, sólo Scott que le mandó un mensaje amenazándole con golpearle si le hacía algo al chico: la misma estupidez.

Derek yacía recostado, taciturno, en el asiento del copiloto de aquel horrendo jeep. Que Stiles no escuchara sus pensamientos, si no lloraría por haber insultado al amor de su vida.

Aquel pensamiento, casualmente le sacó la primera y mínima sonrisa de ese lóbrego mes; pero Derek estaba lo suficientemente ensimismado como para percatarse del evento.

—Y… —Stiles rompió el silencio, _qué raro_, aún manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera. Iban a no sé dónde, nunca le interesó realmente—. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Le escuchó preguntar, casi en un susurro quedo, eso sí que era raro. Él usualmente era todo gritos y explosiones: un volcán que nunca dormía. Tan Stiles, que aquel pequeño murmullo le desconcertó. Sacándole de sus cavilaciones, Derek centró su mirada esmeralda en el chico desgarbado, su rostro estoico apenas expresando lo que su interior soporta.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de meterte en mi vida —informó con tranquilidad, su voz monótona libre de sentimiento alguno.

Volvió su mirada a la carretera, los árboles a cada lado de esta parecían una imagen que se repetía, era un trecho largo, y supo al instante que estaban adentrándose a lo profundo de _Beacon Hills_. Sin embargo, aquello no le importó.

Ignoró todo lo que a su alrededor acontecía, ignoró también la risa suelta de Stiles, de esas que intentaban ocultar cosas cuando algo le hería profundamente. Lo hizo a un lado, así como ignoraba todo lo que le importaba, diciéndose constantemente lo contrario.

¿Cómo Derek podía conocer las diferentes risas de Stiles? No quiere saberlo, nunca ha pensado con profundidad en ello.

Sabe que si lo hace, todo se irá a la mierda.

Ciertamente, hay cosas que Derek aún no quiere romper.

* * *

><p>Pasados unos minutos, quizá la media hora, no lo sabía con certeza, el auto paró, con un ruido seco. Derek pensó automáticamente que el motor estaba dando fallas, pero no hizo amago alguno de avisarle al chico.<p>

—Llegamos —avisó Stiles la obviedad del asunto, pero Derek de igual forma asintió, bajando del jeep.

Su rostro se encontró de lleno con un claro solitario que nunca había explorado. Tenía un pequeño lago frente a él que se extendía quizá unos cuantos metros, pero no tantos como para perderse en la lejanía del bosque. Los árboles se veían imponentes, pero perfectamente alejados, dando una extraña sensación de sosiego y quietud que antes no había experimentado.

Sin ser consciente realmente de lo que acontecía, caminó por todo el pasto, la grama crujiendo apenas bajo su calzado de cuero. Había una suave brisa que despeinada su cabellera, pero no la suficiente para ser molesta, parecía dar la sensación de ser una suave caricia.

Al instante, llegó finalmente a la orilla del lago. Había un tronco bastante viejo ahí, caído de forma lateral, pero parecía fuerte, así que optó por sentarse, Stiles a su lado siguiendo su ejemplo.

Por unos cuantos minutos, ninguno dijo nada respecto al asunto que picaba en la boca de Stiles. Derek, por supuesto que nada diría, principalmente porque no tenía (y jamás tendrá, probablemente) la confianza necesaria para decir lo que su interior padece. Stiles comprende eso más que nadie, porque él también ha sufrido una importante pérdida que aún, a sus diecisiete años, sigue doliendo.

Lo comprende, y le gustaría mucho que Derek creyera que ahí está él. Está consciente que no es una buena compañía, que puede que no tenga la experiencia necesaria para afrontar las situaciones, pero sabe, entiende y conoce ese dolor que actualmente Derek se niega a expresar.

Ellos permanecieron observando el claro hasta que el sol tiñó de carmesí las inmensidades de aquel cielo, antes azul.

Ambos, con la soledad acompañándoles.

Stiles sabe que Derek nunca estuvo ahí realmente. Fue difícil soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Stiles dejó a Derek frente al <em>loft<em>, le observó marcharse sin decir palabra alguna. Aunque quería hablar, confesar, gritarle quizá, no pudo. Respetó el silencio de Derek así como éste no le recriminó todo lo que, Stiles sabe, pugnaba por salir de la boca del alfa.

En silencio le observó irse, y cuando ya la silueta fornida del hombre lobo se perdió en la lejanía, puso en marcha su jeep. El ruido ahogado del motor le alertó, pensó que pronto debería mandarlo a revisar; mientras, escuchaba como en el _loft_, un lobo aullaba de inconsolable tristeza.

Stiles desearía que Derek pudiera aullarle a él como le sollozaba aquella noche a la luna.


End file.
